Evolve Treasures
about to be evolved.]] Evolve Treasure is a special feature introduced at the start of Season 4 of Cookie Run. With this feature, the player can combine their existing treasures and some ingredients into a treasure with better effects. There are three types of evolution players can use: * Common Evolution * Special Evolution *Mystic Gems and Crystals The outcome are as follows: Crystals guarantee an evolution, but coins do not. Evolving through crystals, their Treasure may have a chance to evolve into a Blessed Treasure, which has enhanced abilities. Treasures maintain their upgrade level even after evolving. All evolved treasures can be sold for 9,999, regardless of rank and upgrade levels. At some point, it decreases the value from the unevolved treasure. Evolving Treasures Evolving treasures will make treasures have a better effect or in some instances, change the treasure effects or add an additional effect. For example, evolving Rare Gunpowder of Pirate's Bomb will change its effect from having a 25% chance of hit obstacles being destroyed or turning into coins into 15% of getting a Gold Coins Boost and 1% Coin Bonus. Evolving a treasure retains the level of the treasure, meaning a 9+ treasure will remain 9+ after evolving. The upgrade costs for evolved treasures are also the same in their respective rank. Unless the evolved treasure changes the rank of the treasure, it is safe to evolve first and upgrade later. However, evolving an S treasure takes a huge sum of coins and has quite a low success rate. If an attempt to evolve a treasure fails, the treasure and the ingredients used will not disappear. Note that there are a few treasures, mostly Cookie's or Pet's treasures and all Power+ Treasures, that have no evolution, such as Tiger Lily Cookie's Jelly Flower Hairpin and Compass Eternally Pointing to Coin Island. Special Evolution/Blessed Treasure Evolving treasures gives players the chance to obtain a Blessed (or Lucky) Treasure. A Blessed Treasure has enhanced abilities that will greatly aid a player's run throughout the episodes. Players can only obtain a Blessed Treasure through the means of Special Evolution. Special Evolution will guarantee the treasure to evolve, but the chances to get the Blessed treasure are not 100%. Consequently, players will not be able to obtain a Blessed Treasure through common evolution. Additionally, the amount of Magic Powder you can extract from Blessed treasures are increased by 3 times compared to the non-Blessed version. For example, a regular Stuffed Elephant Money Box at +9 will give 1,564 Magic Powder. A Blessed version at +9 will give 4,692. Using Mystic Gems Starting with the "Wrath of the Dragon" season, regular Evolved Treasures can be changed into Blessed Evolved Treasure with 100% certainty by trading 1,000 Mystic Gems and 100 . Mystic Gems currently can only be obtained by extracting S-Grade Evolved Treasure. The amount Mystic Gem obtained from S-grade treasures will vary, depending on the treasure's level before the extraction and the grade of the original treasure as well as the ingredients needed to evolve the treasure. Currently the highest Mystic Gems you can extract for a non-blessed and blessed S-grade evolved treasure is 88 and 150 Mystic Gems, respectively. Another method to obtain Mystic Gems is through the Medal System by trading 3000 for 50 Mystic Gems Costs to Evolve Treasure The ranks stated below are the ranks for the normal treasures. Some treasures might evolve into a higher ranked treasure, but the evolution cost remains the same. It follows the upgrade for the regular treasure. When a common evolution is failed, players will only lose the coins, not the treasure nor all ingredients for the attempted evolution. Magic Powder will also be received for failed evolutions, despite a small amount. Visual Clues on Evolving There are three visual results when you evolve treasures at the cauldron: one of it failing, one of it succeeding, and the last if it succeeds in blessing the treasure. It only lasts for a couple of seconds, but it is an indicator of the result. *If you have failed, the cauldron will turn dim. *If you have succeeded, the cauldron will emit green light beams. *If you spend Crystals to bless the treasure and it succeeds, the green light beams will have sparkles accompanying them to tell you that you have successfully blessed the treasure. Otherwise, you will just get normal green light beams as spending Crystals to evolve will always have a 100% success rate regardless of upgrade level. Trivia *Although some treasures benefits a lot from treasures evolution, other treasures only adds side effects for the treasure. *If you successfully bless evolve a treasure, its entry will not show up in the Treasure Book but will still be in your Treasure Cabinet for you to equip any time. This is changed after the Wrath of the Dragon update, as Blessed Treasures will appear in the same place as all evolved treasures. *Due to the Season 4 update, the score adjustments rendered some treasures obsolete. These obsolete treasures are adjusted in their evolved treasure so that they are useful again in the game. Example of this is Temptation No.9 Perfume. *The evolution cost for Evolved Treasure is not changed, compared with the normal Treasures. *So far, no Power+ treasures can be evolved. Only treasures that can aid players in game have the evolved treasure. Gallery Checking-out-treasure.png|Adventurer Cookie introduces Evolve Treasure when players are opening Treasure feature for the first time. Sprites bc_trasure_mix.png|Evolve Treasure effects sprite sheet tr_mix_popupBG.png|Evolve Treasure sprite sheet tr_magic_popupBG.png|Evolve Treasure unused sprite sheet Audio Gallery *PLEASE NOTE that some of these sound files are not used in-game Treasure Evolution (Begin) Treasure Evolution (Loading) (Normal) Treasure Evolution (Success) (Normal) Treasure Evolution (Fail) Treasure Evolution (Loading) (Blessed) Treasure Evolution (Loading Done) (Blessed) Treasure Evoltion (Success) (Blessed) Treasure Evolution (Blessed) (Best) List of Evolve Treasures Category:Evolve Treasures